Elven
Elves, collectively refered to as the Elven, are a humanoid race with long pointy ears and eyebrows. Their skin tone varies from dark gray to very light, and blue. The blue elves, isolated from the others with their own unique culture, are called Sisters and Sons. Elves are naturally graceful and intelligent, and unnaturally pompous. They strongly believe in moderation with the natural world, putting them at odds with human ambition. Elves speak common and elven. They have a certain connection with magic, being immune to specific spells, toar through others' spell resistance and are adept at identifying magic items. History Long ago, the elven Vuliian Empire from the south expanded north and west with the single purpose of domincance over Legarion. They crushed many powerful nations under their heel and forced all the other elven kingdoms to join them, only opposed by the Gamlon Kingdom. However, the Vulii succeeded in destroying the castle of Gamlon - putting an end to the Elven reputation as a noble and heroic race. As generations passed, majority of the elves became a bitter, resentful, sarcastic and traitorous people. After the fall of Gamlon, elves, as a race, scattered across the world. Although some banded together, like the Guardians of the Way, the days of open elven societies had ended. Meanwhile, the Vulii continued their onslaught across the sea and helped invade Kethenecia. Following their conquest of Legarion the Vulii set up a garrison in the city of Legara - and upon the collapse of the Vuliian Empire, one of the Emperor's sons would create and lead the Kingdom of Legara. For thousands of years the Emperor's line would continue to lead this kingdom. Known Elves Elves of Gamlon and Guardians of the Way: * The King of Gamlon ** Tavor ** Leena *** Krushe'cann, half elf half taurin * Centa * Peta Elves from the Beacon of Hope: * Cale'anon Vatay * Shora * Clada * Notan Sisters and Sons: * Elosha, "the Matron" ** Tah'vraay *** Benn'joon, half Elf half Taurin * Fuerst * Belchion * Elder Sister Moda''LFG Adventures: Looking for Adventure'' 'LFG Adventures traits' Size: Medium. Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution. Speed: 30 feet. Vision: Low-light vision. Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Racial abilities: Elves have three racial abilities. *Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Gallery Sister Mage.jpg|Sister Mage Trivia * What elves call "terraforming", giants call "a short stroll". References Category:Races Category:Elves